Musician's Baby
by princessprada
Summary: Adaptation of the book, Shopaholic and Baby. I put my own twists. Hino Kahoko is pregnant and has to cope with things she never imagined would happen... and the pregnancy mood swings. R/R, Len is a bit OOC. Don't worry, there is lemon here. HAHA!
1. Chocolate Raisins!

Musician's Baby

**Musician's Baby**

La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo

_Rated R for language and some situations in the story. This story was inspired by the book by Sophie Kinsella, Shopaholic and Baby. Some things are actually taken from her so I don't want to claim EVERYTHING as MINE. Enjoy! Some places here are real, some are not.__Oh and girls might drool over the outfits of Kahoko here._

* * *

ONE

Ok, this is weird. I only actually feel pregnant now that the bump is getting bigger.

After Len and I graduated from Seiso Academy, (we were dating for a year, our last year) he got sent off here to Britain to join the London Symphony Orchestra and he was also studying in LAMDA (London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art) and took up International Business in Cambridge while he played music.

I, on the other hand, got in Tokyo University because of a scholarship in music. I took up music and an arts course (with photography and stuff) and graduated with flying colors. Len kept on going back to Japan to visit me and yes, we never broke up. It was hard, having a long distance relationship but it turned out well. After I graduated, Len proposed and we flew here to London and got married here. Yes, we invited all our friends and it was hard since we had to pay for a lot of stuff but it pushed through.

We are married for a year and a half now and half of that year was spent for our honeymoon. We toured Europe: Spain, Italy, Portugal, France, Germany and Greece. Yes, a month each. We live here in London, kind of like the outskirts but not really since the drive to the city takes only twenty to at most, thirty minutes... and NO ONE drives in London. Mostly, people take cabs.

We live in this "mini" mansion (contrary to how Kazuki calls it, a castle). Len earns a lot from being the well known and best musician here in London and he's still young, he's twenty-nine and I'm only twenty-eight. Yes, he's older than me by about a year. They call him the prodigy since he now is Executive Vice President at Carlton Industries (a very prestigious business firm here in Europe) and is a talented musician on the side. Queen Elizabeth II herself asked him to play solo for her on every occasion she could think of and he's well rewarded for it. I am a professional photographer and Art Director for Vogue magazine here in London and I teach violin during the weekends but only for a few hours.

Kazuki is now in Japan, part of the orchestra and is musical director. No, he's not married nor engaged but he has a girlfriend and her name is Sakura Ito, a violinist in the orchestra. Azuma is here in London too, married to a French doctor named Jacqueline and they're still out on honeymoon I think. He had his hair cut to as short as Ryotarou's and he's CEO of a company in Japan which expanded in the United States and here in Europe. Ryotarou apparently just broke up with his girlfriend and is now working as a full time professor in Seiso and I heard he is planning to come here for vacation. Keichi and Shouko are engaged and we still have no information about their wedding but they said they'll surely invite us.

It's funny how things came to be; how I was able to find out I was pregnant. It's stupid.

"_Kahoko, come on! I know you don't go horseback riding but this is ridiculous!" Amou said, galloping on her dark brown horse. We were in our backyard, rather, HUGE backyard here in England. You can go horseback riding, what can you say?_

"_I-I'm sorry! I just, really don't know how!" I said to Amou. Ok, so I couldn't attach the saddle but it's not like everyone knows this... right?_

"_I'll do it." Amou. said, getting off her horse and walks to me as I feel my cheeks heat up. "I didn't visit you here in London to teach you how to horseback ride! You're supposed to be treating your guest to leisure and stuff." She said, securing my saddle._

"_Hey, you flew here to Britain to have an interview with my husband, you didn't visit me. And you just have free time that's why you came, Amou..." I said, giggling. Amou. secures the last buckle and faces me, smiling, "Kahoko, people at home in Japan want to know how a fellow Japanese is, succeeding here in Europe, THAT'S big news if you ask me. Now come on, let's play polo!" she turns to run to her horse while I try to ride mine._

"_You do know, right?" she asks, turning around. I look at her, still struggling to get on my white horse (yes, I have one but I don't know how to ride) and blush. "I... I do!" I said and Amou. nods, "Ok." She then hops on her own horse with ease._

_I finally get up and settle on the horse. "Ready?" Amou. asked me and I nod nervously. She gallops towards me and I panic. I try to move the reins I was holding and apparently, my horse is very sensitive and neighs like crazy, making me fall backward._

_I got a sprain. Amou. panicked, called the family doctor, Dr. Harrison and I went to the hospital. I got all sorts of blood tests (Dr. Harrison is always like this, to be sure) and that's when I found out. Of course I panicked because I fell and the impact might've... you get the idea._

That was four and a half months ago. Now, I'm almost on my sixth month and my stomach is... big. I had a weird check up with Dr. Harrison too. It was weird because when we had a check on the baby and everything was fine, the conversation went like this:

"_Seems like everything is fine Kahoko. The baby is well and it seems like the accident didn't damage it at all." He said. "Oh good." I sighed. "She was very scared about the condition of the baby, doctor. She had a pretty hard fall." Len added. "I know but don't worry, I'll be contacting you on your next appointment where we can have the ultrasound and find out the gender of your child." Dr. Harrison said. I got excited thinking about finding out if I'll have a little girl or an heir for Len._

"_But uhm, doctor, would you say it's safe to... you know... uhm..." I ask but then he interrupted me, "Is it safe to have sex? Of course! Just not at the later parts of the pregnancy and since your belly isn't that big yet and it's your first child, its fine to—" "Oh! I wasn't talking about sex doctor, I was going to ask if I could still travel for my work!" I said, blushing. Len gave a little chuckle._

"_Oh. I see. Well, don't stress yourself out Kahoko. You'll be having a maternity leave soon." He replied._

How awkward is THAT?

I'm here, in our house alone now. It's no big deal, I know Len is busy since he has a concert soon and being a graduate from LAMDA, he is very well in demand but I completely understand. It's Saturday evening (six in the evening) and my music lesson with Katherine Johnson, a six year old girl, is already finished.

I sit on the couch in the master's bedroom and turn on the television. Great, Harry Potter is on! This is cool since I never finished this movie. The British sure love their own creations, don't they? Just then, my mobile rings.

"Hello?" I answer, "Hey sweetheart, it's me, I'm out early today, do you want to have dinner out tonight?" Len's voice seemed huskier than usual. He's been treating me like a princess ever since I got pregnant, but of course he's been treating me the same but I guess more now since I'm very sensitive and all that.

"Oh, hi Len! Around what time did you plan to eat out? Are you sure?" I asked, nibbling on a chocolate raisin. I craved chocolate raisins a lot that Len bought so much for me and even had a bowl of it placed in our bedroom, covered during the night of course to keep out the bugs. Mars Bars too... yummy!

"Yes I'm sure." His monotonous voice came back and I giggled inwardly, "I was wondering maybe in a French restaurant, unless you want something else? Cravings? Oh and maybe around eight in the evening." Weird. I didn't have food cravings as of now but only for chocolate raisins... but I did crave wearing something classy. Again, weird.

"Uh, I don't know really... but I would want to wear my new gown!" I said automatically. Hey, I guess it's a craving too? "What?" Len asks, puzzled. "Sorry Len, I know that was completely random but we can eat anywhere as long as I get to wear my new dress... that alright?" I feel myself blush.

"Sweetheart, you want to wear your new Gucci dress? But, its only dinner out on a Saturday night." I feel my heart sink. This is _some_ craving. "Oh... well, I guess not then." I said, not being able to hide my frustration. I hear Len sigh, "Ok, wear it and we can eat somewhere classy to match your dress, that alright with you?" he said, sounding a bit more loving.

"Really? Thank you Len!" I said happily. "Is this a craving?" he asked, chuckling a bit. I say a small yes after a pause and he laughs again. "Alright Kaho, I'm turning a corner now near our house. Don't rush getting dressed yet, I'll have to shower too. See you in a bit." Len said. "See you." I said smiling and dropped the call.

I skip to my walk in closet, open it and look for my new Gucci dress. I was so excited! I finally find it after scanning six pieces of clothing of almost the same color as it had. It was a cream, flowy dress, cream silk under a layer of see through light gold cloth and its collar was a wide "U" and it was gold with some jewels as design. It's the perfect maternity formal dress and I had matching jewelry and shoes to go with it. My shoes were strappy light gold Prada's and my jewelry was a pair of pearl earrings from Mikimoto and a simple gold chain with a Heart pendant from Tiffany and Co. I bought that when Len and I went on vacation in New York.

I then lay it on the bed and go to the bathroom to prepare a hot bath. I strip down and wear my towel as I let my red hair down from my ponytail.

I then hear the butler open the main door since the master's bedroom door was open and I felt a wave of excitement. I'm going to wear my dress soon! Len is here!

Len's footsteps could be heard on the marble floor but he was walking slowly. He then entered the master bedroom and looked up at me in my towel. I was sitting on the couch, still watching Harry Potter, waiting for my water to get done.

A smile crept on Len's face, "Hey gorgeous." He greeted as he puts some papers and envelopes on the dresser and walks towards me. He kisses me and looks at the bathroom, "Going to bathe first?" he asked and I nodded, "Yes. That ok?" I ask. Len looks back at me and smiles, "No problem. By the way, you look gorgeous with your long hair down like that and only in a towel." He said and winked at me. I blushed. "Len..." I said shyly.

"Dr. Harrison said we can still, you know... right?" Len said. I didn't quite get that. "What?" I ask. Len laughed, "Just kidding Kaho, I won't make love to you at your state. Something might happen." Len then takes off his coat and loosens his tie. I find that really attractive.

_Wait._

"Make love to me? Now? Len!" I said, standing up. Len laughed as he rolls up his white long sleeved collared shirt, "I was kidding Kaho. You just really look attractive now. You really are glowing now that you're pregnant. You're very beautiful." He said, facing me. "Well, I guess this little baby in here will be a beautiful baby too?" I ask childishly. Len nods, "By the way sweetheart, your bath is ready." He said and kisses me on the forehead.

* * *

We arrive in a hotel, one of the classiest hotels in London apparently, the London Marriott. Len has overdone himself. _Again_. "Len, I know I wanted classy but this is too much." I whisper as the waiter escorts us to our private table I was clutching Len's arm and he bent lower to whisper, "At least you can't say you're overdressed right?" I whacked him lightly.

"Mr. Tsukimori, here's your table." The man said, gesturing to a table for two out in a balcony with beautiful dim lights around the banisters. There was music playing... a violin and a piano duet and it was beautiful. Wine was next to our table and there was a small signed that said "RESERVED" on the table which the waiter took.

"Thank you." Len said very businessman-like. "Your server will be with you shortly." The waiter said and left. I was still in awe. He did this in less than three hours? "Kaho?" Len's voice snaps me back to reality. "You like it?" he asks, smiling. I nod, "Len, what's going on? Am I missing something?" I asked, clutching my cream shawl to keep me warm.

Len faces me to him and rubs my arms lovingly (to keep me warm or to cuddle I don't know), "I know its not normal or its not much an occasion but you're going to enter your final trimester soon and I just wanted you to know and feel that no matter what happens after this, when you finally give birth, I will always love you." He then hugs me, the bump between us, getting a hug too. My baby... our baby.

I look at him and I feel a tear coming. "Sweetheart, don't cry." Len said, pushing hair from my face. "But... I want chocolate raisins." I said, giggling while restraining my tears.

* * *

Our chauffer is driving slowly on our way home because Len told him to. I sit with him at the backseat of our Mercedes Benz and cuddle up to him while he massages my tummy. "We have an appointment Monday right? At 10AM?" he asked. "Yeah, are you coming with me?" I ask, sitting up to face him.

"Well, I think so. I asked John if I can take a few hours off but I have to rush back as soon as its over since I have a board meeting at around 130PM." Len said, taking his PDA and looking at it. I felt a little disappointed about going home alone again from a doctor's appointment but its okay. Len is working hard for our baby too.

Len jabs at his PDA softly with his thumb, reacting once in awhile since he might've pressed something else. He couldn't get the stylus since his other arm was around me. "Sweetheart, tomorrow, what do you want to do?" he asks.

I light up all of a sudden.

* * *

Read and review PLEASE :D

xoxo


	2. Pram City

TWO

"Oh for heaven's sake Kaho! You don't need only one pram!" Miranda, a very close friend of mine from work said over my mobile. "I don't?" I ask. I was on the passenger seat with Len right next to me driving to a baby store that sells prams. Miranda Millington and I met when Len and I were engaged. Before he and I got married, she and I became very close along at work along with two other girls, Kathy Lowell and Jeanne Posey, all co-workers.

Miranda is married with two children and has blonde hair and green eyes. She and I are really good friends and she helped me get by living in London, besides Len. She loved Len's music and apparently was a very BIG fan "until I met him" as she would say. She liked the music but of course its hands off since we're married.

Kathy is a single working girl and has a lot of suitors but she isn't interested in men yet. She wants to build a career. She has auburn hair and blue eyes and she's a very determined person. She's also a big fan of Len's music. Jeanne is soft spoken. She has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She is engaged to a man named Frank Waller and they're also fans of Len. Their wedding is supposed to be January and its August now so preparations are on the way.

All these girls are from very rich families and we often "have tea" together and dress up in Sunday dresses and go around each others houses and of course, go shopping. We're like a miniature "Sex and the City" kind of thing... the American show.

"Think practical. One pram for shopping, one for jogging... those kinds of things! There's one for mountaineering!" Miranda blurts out. "Mountaineering?!" I say loudly. Len looks at me with a little frown. "I don't go mountaineering Miranda. Look, Len and I can decide when we get there ok? Five prams can be a bit too much." I said. "Ok darling, but knowing you, you'll get five prams. I'll see you at your house later!" she said and I bid her goodbye.

Len stops at a traffic light. "Mountaineering and five prams. Sounds a lot like Miranda to me." He says so monotonously that I giggle. "What?" Len asked, looking over to me. His right hand dangled from the top of the steering wheel and his left was fiddling on the GPS to check directions. I look to my right, "She said I needed one for shopping, one for jogging..." "We'll see Kaho, ok?" he said and drove across the intersection.

* * *

"Welcome to Pram City Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori, I'm Alan, may I assist you on your pram search?" a man in a uniform greeted us the moment we entered the store. I look around and I see a lot of pregnant couples like us as well, one couple already had a little girl with them and I smiled. I wanted a house full of children.

"First time parents?" Alan asked us with a bright smile. "Yes. Could you please assist us on selecting the perfect pram for our child?" Len says and I look at them, nodding. "Certainly Mr. Tsukimori. Boy or girl?" the man asks.

We don't know the gender of our baby. Not yet anyway...

"Uh, we haven't found out yet so would it be alright if we get something unisex in the meantime?" I say and the man nods and starts guiding us through the store. It was a huge place, just full of prams. People were everywhere looking and laughing. There were prams that folded, one that turns into a dining chair, everything! It was amazing! Now I know what Miranda meant when she said I couldn't only buy one pram... five, I'm not so sure... maybe?

"By the way Mr. Tsukimori, I love your music. Your solo Mozart pieces are splendid!" Alan says, distracting me from my thoughts about getting five prams. I was clutching Len's arm and I looked up at him. I saw him give a tiny smile, "Thank you very much." He said and I saw that it was sincere but monotonous.

"So, here's a state of the art pram. It folds into a car seat, has a cup holder and places for shopping bags. Here let me show you." Alan then took it out and I looked at it was Len who went near it and he and Alan started talking. It was a pretty good pram. It was colored beige but I thought that maybe we could have it colored when we find out what gender our baby has. I saw Alan fold it into a car seat and Len watched closely, his arms crossed. He seemed to like it. Alan assembled it again and Len started to push it back and forth, still talking to Alan.

A few moments after explaining to me how the pram is, Len asks for more prams available that we can look at.

* * *

Lunchtime.

Its lunchtime and I'm craving for steak. Who eats steak at lunch? Usually steak is served at dinner right? I am so weird. My cravings are so weird.

Len and I went to a restaurant nearby and the first thing he did was look for steak on the menu. After ordering, he takes out his PDA and stylus and pokes at it again. I observe him awhile as I take a sip from my glass of water.

"So Len, did you have any prams in mind already? We've seen exactly five and they all seem pretty useful. I guess Miranda was right in saying—" "Kaho, sorry, can you please not talk first? I have to take care of something." He says and starts to put the PDA against his ear, about to make a call. Yes, his PDA is both a PDA and a phone... pretty handy for someone like him.

I winced. He just told me to shut up.

I watch him, trying to see if my expression (I don't know how I looked like but I knew I looked sad) got to him. "Yes, Carla? What happened? I'm sorry I just got your message, I was with my wife looking for prams..." and he leaves the table and walks a bit of a distance away from me and I heard him mutter something about "bullshit".

I felt so defeated and unwanted and for a slight moment there, I felt jealous of Carla, one of his assistants in the office. I wanted to take the phone and hang up and tell Len how insensitive his words were awhile ago. But I didn't.

The orders come and I look over to Len who's still talking on the phone, looking quite a bit worked up now since he had one hand on his hip and he just unbuttoned his cream blazer. His dark gray collared shirt inside had its top two buttons open already. He must've loosened it. Len was wearing slightly darker gray trousers and a dark brown belt with dark brown leather shoes. He always dressed formally but not too overdressed either.

I was wearing a white tube dress that had a garter design around the breasts and it was flowy and reached all the way down to just below my knees (I got from D&G). I had a small light pink cropped cardigan (St. Michaels) on and white Greek sandals (Prada). I get my Marc Jacobs cream bag and take out my own mobile since it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, you bought a pram already?" Miranda's cheery voice came. "I'm in a French restaurant now with Jeanne, are you still out?" I nodded, "Eating lunch with Len." I say rather sadly. I guess Miranda could tell... "Are you alright? What happened? Bought only one pram? Did the famous Mr. Tsukimori not allow at least five?" she asked, trying to cheer me up. "No, it's nothing. It's no big deal. Len is just probably having a little problem at work or something—" "Oh... I see, I get it. Well, you know your husband; he's always very serious about EVERYTHING." Miranda giggles.

"Yeah, I guess so... he doesn't even smile after a performance. It takes a lot for him to smile." I say, feeling a bit better. "Well, I'm sure that you made him smile while having that baby in you conceived." I can almost imagine Miranda winking. I blush and I hear Jeanne say "Miranda!" in the background. "But then again, he's been smiling a lot anyway. He got a bit more loose." I said and Miranda agreed. "Anyway, what time for tea at your house later?" she asks as I hear giggling from Jeanne. I start to giggle too, "Around four, I guess. We'll still get a pram and we'll have to relax a bit first before I can have tea prepared. That alright?" "That's perfect Kaho, we'll see you later, and Kathy will follow. See you later!"

"Bye." I say and I looked over to Len who looks like he was about to end his call, his hand still on his hip and he was leaning on one foot. I suddenly remembered what Miranda said about me and Len having sex and I blushed. The only reason why she'd joke about that is because they think it was a honeymoon baby.

But he did look extremely hot since he buffed up a bit looking more like a hot husband (and soon to be daddy) than a normal "college boy body" as Kathy called it (how he looked like when he and I were in Seiso).

He is hot.

I snap back to reality the moment I saw him remove the PDA from his ear and press a button. He looked to a distance and sighed, running his fingers through his hair (of course he's frustrated) and walked towards me, pocketing his PDA.

I watch him carefully until he looked straight at me. "Not hungry yet?" he asked me. I blinked and then felt my cheeks heat up. "Sorry I was just... I didn't know what to say... I mean..." Len takes my hand and kisses it, "I saw chocolate raisins in a nearby stand. You want some? Or maybe Mars Bars?" he asks and I smile. "Sorry about awhile ago, sweetheart. I just heard that someone took my business proposal and lost it."

I looked at him. Forget the steak!

"The business proposal you worked hard for the past two weeks? But isn't it important? Aren't you going to present that in New York in three weeks?" I ask nervously. Len nodded. "It's alright. I have back up files of my business proposal. It's just that, no one knows who took it and I just asked all my assistants about it and... Anyway, let's eat. We have to be home before four for your tea with the ladies right?"

I nod and we start to eat. What was that about? I feel like Len isn't telling me something...

* * *

I enter the master bedroom and put my bag on my dresser and sit on the chair in front of my mirror. I remove my hair from my ponytail and sigh. Len is outside in the car talking on the phone again. I want to know what's going on but I didn't bother. He will tell me when he knows I have to know. I don't want to add to the problems. And for the record, no pram yet since he agreed on finding out the gender first. Miranda will be devastated.

I remove my cardigan and place it near the brushes. I take one and start brushing my long red hair. I stare blankly at the mirror while I brush my hair. My eyes suddenly look to my left finger and I see my wedding ring. The big 24 karat diamond stared back at me. I smiled. I'm going to be a mother in about three months. Estimated date late November. I can't wait.

I put the brush down and rest both my hands on my tummy. I smile and look at myself in the mirror. "I love you my baby... mommy can't wait to see you." I say and then close my eyes. "I love you so much. I know you'll be a beautiful baby."

I felt two strong arms wrap around my tummy from behind me and I jump. "And daddy can't wait too." Len's deep voice came. I smile and he was smiling. He looked better. I think he does anyway. He planted a small kiss on my cheek and since he was bending over, I stood up so he can hug me properly.

We look at each other in the mirror, him hugging me from behind.

"I'm nervous you know... and excited... I can't wait to be a mother. I don't even know if I know what to do... being a mother." Len smiled and cradled me. "Kahoko, you'll be a fantastic mother. Our baby will love you." He said and rests his hands on my hips, "Want anything? I'll just take a shower." I smile, "You can go ahead, I'll just lie down." Len nodded and went to his closet and took out a white collared shirt, a light blue sweater and khaki pants. "This fashionable enough for your friends?" he asks, showing it to me.

I giggle. "I'm sure it'll pass." I said and lie down on the bed. Len put his clothes on the couch in front of the television. He then crawled beside me and kissed me on the lips. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd have sex with you now. You look so beautiful..." he said, nuzzling my neck. I was starting to think his problem at work is settled now and I hold his hand.

"You go ahead and shower Len, I'll just rest." I said and giggled. Len kissed me on the forehead, "Fine." He said and stood up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I was wearing white pants and a flowy, elbow length bell sleeved pink chiffon top with a white spaghetti strapped top under. My bump was really showing in this outfit and I gave myself a little giggle. My hair was down (I fixed my hair to have a wavy curl) and I had white low pumps on my feet. I put on my perfume and fluff my hair a bit.

Ok so I wasn't wearing a "Sunday dress" but it's all good.

"Sweetheart, they're here!" Len's voice came and I dabbed on a little bit of my Mac lip gloss and fluffed my hair, feeling the silver bangles on my right hand juggle a bit. "Coming!" I said and left my room.

You know the drill. Read and review! I'll post the thrid chapter after I get reviews :D heehee.

xoxo


	3. Ryotarou's Arrival

THREE

I just realized, I made a couple of typos in the past chapter. I'm so sorry about that! Anyway, here's chapter three. In response to one of my reviewers' questions, a pram is like a stroller, a "pushchair". :) That's all. Enjoy!

THREE

"Are you serious?" Kathy asked me, taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, I guess he wants to practice so it's really no big deal." I replied. "He greeted us anyway. Len is a very busy man, besides him being one of the big executives in a company, he's also a musician." Jeanne said, taking a vanilla scone (I baked it myself).

"You didn't answer me yet why you didn't get any prams?" Miranda asked, stirring her tea. We were on our backyard, on the backyard patio. Len was in the music room, practicing his violin.

"Len and I decided that we would want to find out first what gender our baby will have." I said as I take a small bite of the vanilla scone. "Didn't have an ultrasound yet?" Kathy asked. "No," I said, taking my woven sun hat from the table, "Tomorrow is my appointment with my obstetrician. I'll find out tomorrow."

Just then, Len walks out on the patio and smiles, "Hello ladies." He walks over to me and kisses my forehead. I see Kathy blush and put a scone she was about to bite down on her plate, "Good afternoon Len." She greets. Miranda smiled, "How is your practice Len?" "I would love to hear a song." Jeanne said and Len laughs. He is wearing what he had picked out except he had his sweater pushed back and his white long sleeved shirt was folded up to his elbow.

"Ladies, I won't give anything out until you watch my concert." He said and sits down beside me, his arm resting just behind me. He crossed his legs and took one vanilla scone. "So how's business Len? I heard Bill talking about your proposal." Miranda said. Bill is Miranda's husband and he and Len are both executives in the same company.

"That's alright, I've got it covered." Len replied and I look at him. "It is, sweetheart." He said. I look at him for a few moments and then decided to relax.

"So, when's your concert again? I've been informed that the date has been changed." Kathy asked, leaning on the round table towards Len and sipping her tea. "Yes, concert is a month from now, September 5th." I nod, "We can get tickets to it if you want. We'll have the front row seats in the theater." "Oh that's wonderful! I would love that! How much?" Miranda asked. "I'll inform you ladies of the price as soon as—"

"Monsieur?" one of our servants pops her head out from the big French doors, "Phone call for you Monsieur Tsukimori. It's Monsieur Tsuchiura." She continued. Len looks at me, "Ryotarou? I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and left. The girls know our friends from Japan. During our engagement party and wedding of course they were there and they all met up. They know Azuma mostly since he was also connected to Len's music tutorials in LAMDA.

"Has Len been working out? He seems a bit more buffed up now." Kathy asked, finally biting her scone. I giggle, "Yes, spends a lot of the time in the Pearl Country Club. He goes there when he has free time but recently though, he's been practicing more often." I reply. "Well of course darling! It's Len Tsukimori. He's very serious with his work!" Miranda says and giggles.

"Sweetheart, may I have a word with you please?" Len's voice came. We all look to him and he was outside, waiting for me. "Excuse me." I say and all the girls replied an "Ok."

"Yes? Anything happen?" I ask, walking to Len. "Ryotarou has just gotten an offer to have further studies in LAMDA. Something like a 'PhD' in music. He's flying here tomorrow to start fixing papers since he's starting graduate school September." Len said monotonously. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm happy for him! Is this like a scholarship?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's free. Seiso apparently said that his skill as a pianist and his teaching abilities are 'beyond their comprehension' and they think that he could be more distinguished as a professor if he took further studies in Europe and Ryotarou accepted." Len said. "Great! But then we have an appointment tomorrow right? How will he meet up with him? What time is he arriving?"

"He's arriving 10 in the evening so it isn't really going to have conflict with our schedule. Do you want me to pick him up? It'll be too late for you." Len asked. "Well, I guess you can let Henry (our chauffer) pick him up instead. You need rest too, you've been working so hard in both your music and your business." I said, holding his hands and intertwining our fingers.

Len kissed my cheek, "By the way love, he'll be staying at our house. I offered so he won't have to spend money until he finds a suitable flat for himself." I smile, "Wow, that was unexpected... (Len lifted a brow) anyway! Isn't the scholarship giving him boarding allowance too?" I asked. "Yes but he has to fix that up first. Anyway, I have to go to my study and send some emails, would you mind if I wasn't around during your little tea party?" he asked. "Not at all." I said and kissed him and he left.

"Oh I see it! I see it!" I said maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Sweetie! Do you see it?" I asked Len as the sonographer moved the ultrasound probe on my bump. "I see it, Kaho. Would it be possible to know the gender of the child now?" Len asked the sonographer as she tapped on the computer keyboard a bit.

"Alright Mr. Tsukimori." The sonographer says happily. She mentioned how much of a fan she was of Len and I guess she's pretty excited being our sonographer.

"It's a..." the sonographer scans the screen as she moves the probe on my bump. I had gooey glop on my belly I guess it's for the probe.

I tighten my grip on Len's hand and he squeezed it back. Oh my God! We're going to find out if our baby is a boy or a girl! I'm so happy!

I feel my breathing stop for a while as the sonographer scans, what I think is, the legs of the baby. "Are you alright Mrs. Tsukimori?" the sonographer asks. She could probably feel my excitement of something. "I-I'm fine." I say and she nods, scanning again.

"Well. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori, you are going to have a daughter!" the sonographer says as she puts the probe away and taps on the keyboard again, writing on paper on a clipboard.

I felt my eyes light up and a huge smile crept on my lips. A BABY GIRL!! WE'RE HAVING A BABY GIRL!! "Len! A baby girl!" I said as I felt tears well up. Len smiles, "A beautiful baby girl. I know you've always wanted a baby girl Kahoko." He said and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Well, your check up is over. I'll bring your papers and bring you over to Dr. Harrison now." She said as she fixes our papers and helps me clean up.

"Looks like you have no problem with this pregnancy Kahoko. Everything is in place and the baby is absolutely healthy." Dr. Harrison said. His grey hair is a bit more noticeable now. He was looking at our papers and I smile, "We can finally buy the prefect pram!" I said happily and Dr. Harrison looked at me with a what-are-you-saying face. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. Len and I wanted to buy a pram only after we find out what gender the baby has and I guess now, we can get the perfect one!" I say happily. "I see." Dr. Harrison said with a laugh, "Well, I'll be scheduling your next appointment to be in... two weeks. I'll be contacting you about this, alright?" he said and puts the copies of my pregnancy papers in an envelope and hands it to Len but just then, his PDA rings.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me." He said and got up and left the room. I took the envelope instead.

Len had to drop me off at home since he had a business meeting. It was after lunch and I craved chocolate raisins like crazy (and yes, I already ate lunch with Len) so I went to the den and got a big pack of chocolate raisins.

My phone suddenly rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" "Kahoko! I finally reached you! It was so hard trying to call you up!" Amou's voice came on the other line. "Amou? What... why did you call?" I asked, apparently very surprised. "What, I can't call a friend now?" Amou said, laughing. The signal was a bit fuzzy.

"Hang on." I said and stood up to go to the backyard patio. "What's up then?" I asked. "I was wondering if Ryotarou arrived already?" she asked, the sound going from really loud to loud. "Oh, no, he's arriving late tonight, why?" "Well, Seiso wants an interview with him and he's a new assignment for the magazine I'm working for." "Oh, I see. Are you visiting here again?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe when Ryotarou gets settled. I still have a few assignments at hand here. Just inform me when he's there so I can talk to him and arrange a meeting and stuff, that alright Kaho?" Amou asked. I nodded, "Of course Amou! I'll tell you straight away." "Thanks Kahoko! By the way, how are you? The baby? Your famous husband?"

I giggle, "Oh well I just found out the gender of the baby. We're going to have a daughter!" Amou screamed, which made me remove the phone from my ear. "Really? I can already imagine a little Kahoko! How adorable!" Amou said and I giggled, "You're making me excited Amou!" "How did Len react?" Amou asked. I put my hand on my hip, "Is this another interview?"

"No! How cruel of you to say that of me just because I'm a journalist and I ask questions!" Amou retorts. I try to stop laughing, "Well, I'll just tell you when Ryotarou is here. Bye Amou!" I said and hang up.

I exhale and flip my phone closed but then it rang again.

"Amou, I'm sorry but can I talk to you later, I'm a little tired and—" "Kaho? This is Miranda." Miranda's voice came. "O-Oh... sorry." I felt my cheeks blush, "I thought you were my friend Amou." Miranda giggled, "Your reporter friend? Well sorry to disappoint you sweetie. Anyway, are you going to work today? Pass by at least? Or are you going to use this day in your allowed leaves?" Miranda asked.

"Am I needed?" I asked. "Well, we need your help in this certain photo shoot. I mean, you are art director." Miranda said before mouthing a soft, "Put these papers in the table please." "Alright, I'll go now. I'll see you in about half an hour." I said and put the phone down and go to the master bedroom to get ready.

"Finally! We need help!" Kathy runs to me as I get down from the car. I was wearing white strapped gladiator sandals and a long sleeved white dress that reached to just above my knee. It had a v-neck collar but it wasn't too low. The long sleeves were bell sleeves. I had my hair in a ponytail and I had my Gucci shades on as a headband. I put my red Coach bag on my shoulder just as Kathy called me.

"Well aren't we fashionable as usual." Kathy said, putting her hands on her hips with a smile. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with ruffles as a collar and the end of her sleeves were ruffles too. Her pans were a pinstripe grey and she had stilettos on. Her hair was down it fell just on her shoulders like silk.

"Have you been waiting long? I'm sorry, I had a lot of things to fix before I left." I said, walking towards Kathy and both of us walked towards the entrance of the building. "So, how was the appointment?" she asked as we walked past the reception booth. "We're having a girl, isn't it exciting?" I said, pressing on the elevator button.

"Oh really? That's great! I guess you're going to shop for a pram now and create a very adorable pink room?" Kathy said, giggling as we made our way inside the golden elevator. "Maybe. I'm pretty excited." I said and Kathy nodded.

The elevator was taking its time going up the 15th floor which was the studio. Kathy cleared her throat, "So, you pick all your maternity clothes?" she asked. I looked at her, a bit confused. "Uhm, yes... why? Do I look terrible?" I asked nervously. Kathy laughed, "On the contrary, you look amazing each time I see you. You're very beautiful, glowing in fact. I guess the pregnancy added to an already attractive woman." She replied and I smiled, "Thank you."

"So... does Len compliment you too?" she asked, not looking at me. "Well, he does and I always thought it was because he just wanted to not touch my sensitive spots. When you're pregnant, you get cranky right? It's funny really but I think he means it." I said and I look up. We're near.

"I see... well, he isn't with you right now, is he at work?" Kathy asked. I nodded, "Yeah and he's going to practice the violin when he gets home, it's his usual routine." Kathy nodded. She seemed sad... but not exactly. I couldn't put my finger into it.

The elevator doors open and we arrive at the reception of the 15th floor next to double doors leading to the big studio. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Kathy said, taking out her mobile phone, punched numbers and put it on her ear.

I arrived at home, tired since I had to direct a lot of the models for the shoot and I guess it was also because I was pregnant. It was nine in the evening and I made my way to the music room where I knew Len would be. I knock a couple of times.

"Len?" I open the door and find him sitting on the couch, his violin next to him and he was reading what seemed to be his score. His head was resting on his hand and he had one leg crossed over the other. He looked up at me, "How was work, sweetheart?" he asked, removing his head from his hand.

I walk to him, "Good. The photo shoot turned out well. I'm going to work tomorrow too ok? I have paperwork to fix and we have to brainstorm." I said, finally in front of him. Len nodded and put his score on his violin. He then looked up at me and rested his hands on my not-so-big-but-almost-big bump. "Baby ok?" he asked, rubbing my bump a bit.

"Yes, _she_ is." I said, proud that I know my baby is a girl. Len smiled a tired smile, "Come here." He said and patted his thighs for me to sit on. I obliged, sitting on his lap and he cradled me. "I love you both so much." He whispered but loud enough for only me to hear. I smiled, "And we both love you, Len." I said, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

"Ryotarou's arriving in a couple of hours, I reminded Henry." I said, holding Len's hand. "Mhmmm." Len replied. I cupped his face, "Go to bed Len, you look tired." I said and he smiled his adorable boyish smile, "Just a little longer. Can I stay just a bit longer with my wife?" he looked like he was pleading.

I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I said but I stood up making Len look confused. "Why did you get up?" he asked. I winked and took his violin and positioned it, starting to play the Ave Maria. Len looked at me and I was looking at him. He smiled and stared at me, "Beautiful." He said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

After a bit, I stopped, "How was that?" I asked, "Did I sound stupid?" Len opened his eyes and stood up right in front of me. "Yes. Very." He said and took the violin away from me, grabbing me for a kiss.

I was surprised but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me tightly, kissing me still. "I love you so much Kahoko. Nothing in the world will tear me apart from you. And I also will love our daughter and we will both see her grow beautifully." He said.

I cup his face, "Len, are you alright? I know you're tired but did something happen?" I asked. Len smiled, "Nothing yet but I'll tell you all about it when everything is settled, ok? I promise." He replied. I look into his eyes and smile. I guess it's a good thing. I plant a small kiss on his lips, "Let's go clean up. We'll be seeing Ryotarou in less than an hour." I said and I started to fix his violin.

I sit down on the leather sofa in the main den and exhale loudly. I think Ryotarou doesn't know that I'm pregnant. This thought made me giggle. I was a bit excited trying to think of his reaction when I tell him the news. Besides that, the gender is also big news. It was almost ten-thirty and I smile. He's arriving soon. The airport is about thirty minutes away. According to Len, his flight was on time.

The doorbell rang.

"Looks like he's here. I'll open the door, sweetheart, don't strain yourself." Len said, planting a kiss on my forehead before walking towards the double doors.

And that's chapter three :) read and review so can post the next chapter already! Haha!


	4. Tensions

Thanks for the new reviews guys :) I promise this fic will get better, so just read and review! :D thanks guys!

FOUR

"Hey Kahoko." I heard Ryotarou's voice. I was still in the den, sitting down. I turned around and smiled. I saw Len and Ryotarou standing near the exit of the den. Len didn't look too happy though. Guess it's normal?

"Ryotarou! Welcome!" I said, going to him and giving him a big hug. Ryotarou wrapped his arms around me and gave a little laugh, "Good evening Kaho, how are you?" he asked. I heard Len clear his throat loudly and walk past us. I then let go and giggled, "I'm great! And I'm pregnant!" I said ecstatically.

"Really? Wow! Good job! How far along are you?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked pretty stylish. He wore a dark grey turtleneck and a dark brown blazer. His pants were black and so were his leather shoes. He still looked the same, only a bit older and quite a bit buffer and taller.

"Almost six months. See?" I said, pointing to my bump. I was wearing a long, loose tube dress I bought from Vera Wang (flower print) and I had Jimmy Choo sandals on. Ryotarou smiled, "Wow, good job Len, excited?" he said, looking over to Len, who was apparently behind me already. I looked back too. He walked up to me and hugged me from the back, resting his hands on my bump.

"Of course I am." He said monotonously. "We're going to have a girl!" I said happily. Ryotarou smiled, "Well, I'm definitely excited to see this adorable baby of yours. By the way, may I use your phone? I have to call Seiso." Ryotarou said, taking out his mobile phone and pressing on it. "Sure! Over there, on the night stand." I said and Len let go of me, kissing me on the cheek. "Please take Ryotarou's things to the guest room and unpack it as well." He said to the two servants carrying Ryotarou's luggages. "Oui Monsieur." Both said and scurried out to the main hallway.

"Len, I'll go to the dining room and have them prepare some tea, ok?" I said to Len and followed the servants out the main hall. Len looked particularly moody tonight, I thought.

"So, how are you Ryotarou? Any new girl?" I asked, sipping some tea. We were in the dining room eating some late night snacks and having Japanese tea. Len was in the master's bedroom and it was only me and Ryotarou.

Ryotarou laughed, "None right now. I want to focus on my career first. After Ayumi, I think I'm still not ready for anything serious right now." I nodded, "Sorry about Len not being here, he's very tired and he has work early tomorrow." I said, sipping tea.

"Well, that's Len Tsukimori for you. Even after getting married, I don't think he's changed in any particular way at all." Ryotarou said rather sourly. I looked a bit confused, "I know you and Len didn't really get along before, and I don't know why, but didn't he offer for you to stay here in our house? Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. Ryotarou smiled, "Well, yeah, I'm grateful but then I really can't get the guy sometimes..." he sipped tea, "Anyway, how's work? Going on maternity leave soon?" he asked.

I nodded, "Work is great! I love teaching the violin as well to little children. Even if I have a job not really connected to music, I love playing the violin so much... it gives me this whole new world that makes me feel so peaceful..." I said, getting a bit sentimental.

Ryotarou laughed, "You never changed, Kahoko, still the same high school girl who is in love with music and her violin." I giggled and there was a momentary pause. I felt myself blush.

Ryotarou cleared his throat. "Anyway, you really look beautiful now Kahoko is it because of the pregnancy?" he asked, giving his usual Ryotarou smile. I smiled and nodded, still feeling the blush, "Well, a lot of people say so, so I guess it is!" I said. Ryotarou still stared at me as if in a daze, "You really are beautiful..." we then heard someone clearing his throat. We turned to the entrance of the dining hall.

It was Len.

He was only in stripped blue pajama bottoms and his bedroom slippers (no not fluffy ones, mine are). I could see his rippling six pack abs and toned arms and chest. No hair in sight too. I loved his body, is was so perfect. His skin is fair and he was leaning on the doorway.

"Kahoko, sweetheart, you have to go to bed now, you still have work tomorrow." He said and Ryotarou stood up, "Yeah, it is getting late, Kahoko, thanks for the snacks." I saw the servants clear the table. "Good night Kahoko, Len." Ryotarou said and gave a little bow and left.

I walked to Len, "I thought you were sleeping, sweetie?" I asked, kissing his cheek and giving him a little smile. Len looked at me. He then took my hand, "Let's go to our room, Kaho." He said and I nodded, intertwining my fingers in his.

I lie on the bed, closing my eyes and sigh. I was tired. It was eleven thirty in the evening already. Len was in the bathroom and I didn't know what he was doing. I looked at the open bathroom door and gave a weak smile. Ryotarou and Len still didn't get along with each other I could tell. I hope things would improve though. I never knew what started it or what made their little squabble stay.

I saw the bathroom lights go off and Len walked towards the bed. He crawled next to me and I faced the other at the same time I felt his strong, gentle and warm arms wrap around me. He sighed his low, soft sigh and cradled me, "I love you so much Kaho." He whispered. I smiled, "Someone's a softie tonight... are you alright?" I asked, resting my hands on his.

Len fixed his position, "Nothing... I just... do you remember our honeymoon vacation in France?" he asked suddenly. I turned around and faced him in the dark but somehow, I could still see him. "Of course, why?" I said, putting my hand on his cheek. His eyes were closed, "Hmmm... we stayed at the Hotel Ritz..."

"Yeah..."

"We went around Paris, we went to the Eiffel Tower, that cold night..."

"It was beautiful there Len."

"We made love so much when we were in Paris, Kaho..."

"Well, it is considered the most romantic city in the world, right?"

"Remember the last night we made love? That was one of our best ones..."

I do remember it. I remember it very well.

"_That was a beautiful dinner, Len, thank you so much." I said, pushing the thick, wooden door of our hotel suite open. Len took the card key from my hand and he locked the door. I put my bag on the chair nearby and sighed. I looked at Len and I saw him remove his coat and he hung it in our closet. He then loosened his tie and unbuttoned the sleeves of his white collared shirt. He was just smiling._

_I was wearing a dark red tube dress with black heels and my hair was up in a bun. We had dinner in a classy restaurant after watching the Opera._

"_So, are you tired yet Kaho?" Len asked, wrapping his arms around me as I remove my pearl necklace in front of the dresser. He started planting kisses on my neck and his hands were massaging my stomach, "Len..." I moaned softly. "Are you tired?" Len asked again softly, staring to bring his hands up to my breasts._

"_Mmmm... No... Not really..." I said, leaning my head back on his chest. "Good, just relax..." his husky voice said and I felt one of his hands slowly unzipping my dress from behind. I turned around and faced him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him while I allowed him to pull my dress down._

_He started to unbutton his shirt but continued to kiss me, as if attached. I removed my bun and let my hair fall. The bun made my hair slightly wavy as it fell over my shoulders. I slipped Len's shirt from his shoulders and we slowly made our way to our silk, white bed._

_Len let go of the kiss and I sat on the bed, crawling backwards on it as he crawled towards me, "You think you have enough energy for this, Kahoko?" Len asked, his face blushing. The dress was on the carpeted floor already and I was only in my underwear._

"_I'm sure I have, Len, you?" I said as he kneeled over me, only in his dark grey slacks. I opened my legs and he rested on me. I felt a bump from him and I felt myself blush. He kissed my lips, my neck then my chest. My hands were cradling his face as he started to sneak his hand behind me, unhooking my bra._

_Len then threw my bra on the floor and smiled, "Beautiful... as always." He said and went down on one of my breasts. He started to kiss my right one softly, licking my nipple lightly. This made me gasp loudly from time to time since it was gentle yet surprising. Len's other hand went on my other breast and started to fondle it._

_My hands were trying to unbuckle his leather belt and I pulled it off him, making his hips thrust forward onto mine involuntarily. Len moaned into my breast, sending chills down my spine as I felt his warm breath and the vibrations._

_I cradled his face and let him look at me, "I love you so much Len." I said and he gave a small smile and he kissed me passionately while his hands supported himself. My hands were slowly unbuttoning his pants and he grunted. Len sat up and removed his pants from his hips and left himself in his boxers... with a very prominent bulge._

_I sat up as well and pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. I sat on him, my wetness directly on his bulge. I couldn't resist so I pushed against him gently and Len let out a deep moan, his head threw back against the pillow. His hands rested on my hips and it was like he was telling me to push again. So I did and both of us moaned. I fell on his lean, muscular chest and started to kiss his neck. Len's hands were running down my arms, on my back and my behind._

"_Kaho..." he said softly and I smiled. He then wrapped his arms around me and turned around, going on top of me. He knelt in front of me and I saw him lick his lips before kissing me again and moving his hands all over my body, feeling every inch of me. I ached for him already._

_I removed his boxers slowly using my feet and his hands removed my underwear. I then took hold of his member and started to pump slowly and Len moaned, closing his eyes, "Damn it... Kaho..." I bit my lower lip and gasped when I felt his finger enter me suddenly. Slowly, his finger massaged me inside and I pushed my hips towards him._

_Len then lowered himself on me and whispered to my ear, "Make love to me now Kahoko... I know you're ready for me... I want to be one with you right now..." he said huskily and I closed my eyes. My hands rested on his broad, muscular shoulders and I wrapped my legs around his narrow hips and hugged him close to him._

"_I love you Len..." I moaned softly and I felt him slowly enter me, his tip, spreading me open and I allowed him to. I arched towards him as he filled me up and he was completely in me. "Kaho..." Len moaned and his voice was very deep and husky. He pressed his forehead to mine and he started to move in and out of me, making me groan with ecstasy._

"_L-Len..." I moaned, looking straight into his beautiful eyes and he was staring back at me, his mouth parted slightly as his breath came out in grunts. Len moved faster and he nuzzled my neck, pushing himself back and forth and I locked my legs in place, running my nails on his muscled back._

"_Kaho..." Len moaned and I suddenly opened my eyes when I felt him suckle my breasts vigorously as he moved in and out of him. "Len! Len, I-I'm coming..." I panted. Len faced me and smiled, "I love you Kahoko..." he said, panting and I saw him close his eyes. I, myself closed my eyes and pulled him to me, hugging him tightly ._

"_Len!" I screamed and let out my release. A hot, white electric shock went through my body as I felt myself let loose for my husband, who was still moving against me. "Sweetheart... I can feel it... almost..." Len suddenly nuzzled my neck once more and gave one last hard push into me and that's when I felt his hot liquid spill into my body, filling me up completely._

_Len exhaled out of satisfaction and we both took a moment to rest then he kissed me._

I woke up the next morning because of my alarm. I reached out to turn it off and I saw that it was six-thirty in the morning. I stretched and saw Len cuddled up to me, hugging me from behind. I kissed his forehead, "Rise and shine, sweetie." I said and Len opened his eyes, "Good morning Kaho..." he said and kissed me.

"I'm going to shower first, ok?" Len said, sitting on the corner of the bed and he went to the bathroom. I smiled. I miss making love to this man. He was a very different person whenever we made love and I loved that side of him.

"Want some more toast Ryotarou?" I asked, passing to him the serving plate full of toast. Ryotarou smiled, "Thank you Kahoko. How was your sleep last night? You think you slept enough?" he asked me, taking a piece of bread.

"Oh, yes, I did, thank you. You still have jet lag right?" I asked, smiling. Ryotarou laughed, "Yeah but I'm ok. By the way, I'll be going to LAMDA today to settle some paperwork for my graduate school program. I won't need your chauffer, it's ok." He said when he saw me open my mouth. How did he know I was going to say that?

"Well, if you're sure, Ryotarou." I said, smiling. Len stood up and pushed chair back at the same time making me and Ryotarou look at him. "Excuse me." He muttered and left. I blinked, looking over to him when Ryotarou gave a little laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking over to Ryotarou. Ryotarou smiled at me, "I don't know and I don't even get that guy. I guess tensions from high school and our competitive air made us like this now. We never really got to talk about it." He said, sipping his coffee. "He offered your home to me but he told me a lot of do's and don'ts as well. You have a very mysterious husband but I don't know, I guess that's just Len Tsukimori." He said.

I held my cup to my lips and smiled, "I guess so."

"Sorry Kathy, hold on." I said and answered my phone, "Yes?" I answered. "Hey Kahoko, it's me Ryotarou." I smiled, swallowing the rest of my salad. It was lunchtime and me, Miranda, Jeanne and Kathy were eating together in our private lounge.

"Oh, hey! Are you ok? Need any help?" I asked, standing up. "No, I'm fine. I was just wondering, I have to wait until after lunch to get a response from my papers. Would you want to hang out? Grab a snack or maybe lunch?" he asked. I could hear familiar people and a receptionist calling for someone on the other line.

"Well, I'm eating now but I still have time. We can see each other. Where are you?" I asked. "Actually, I'm in the reception area of your office." He said and I got caught off guard. "Oh! Well, I'll be right down!" I said and hung up.

"Your husband?" Miranda asked. I took the plastic container of my salad and threw it. It was empty already. "Oh, no, it's my friend from Japan, Ryotarou, the music professor." I said and took my bag. I was wearing a formal white, ruffle collared top and cream slacks with brown and cream peep-toe heels. My hair was in a half-ponytail.

"Oh? In a hurry?" Kathy asked, poking at her pasta. I smiled, "Well, he's downstairs and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. I'll be back, ok?" I said and just as I was about to close the door, I faintly heard Kathy say something like, "If it were Len, I would've accompanied her down."

"Sorry about surprising you like this, I know you're working." Ryotarou said. He and I were in one of the café's inside my office building. I smiled, "You weren't bothering me at all. It's lunchtime and I'm free. I have work at two though, a meeting." I said, popping a chocolate raisin in my mouth.

"We have an hour and a half to go then." Ryotarou said, taking a bite off bread. He was eating pasta.

I smiled, "So how are your papers?" "Good, they just need to give me the enrollment details and I have to take the exam, just for formalities." He said, sipping water. "Oh, so you're in either way?" I asked. Ryotarou nodded, "But I still wouldn't be too sure of myself." He said and laughed.

"Anyway, how's the violin? You're teaching right? Miss playing a lot?" he asked. I nodded after a slight pause, "I'm not sad though. I still play when I want to and Len and I did a duet before." Ryotarou smirked, "Len..." he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Ryotarou rested his elbow on the table and stared at me, "Nothing." He said and poked at his pasta. I blushed. There was something in his eyes that time. What was it? He looked like...

"Kahoko, would you want to play the violin for me again?" he asked, looking at me. "Wh-What?" I asked, feeling my blush get worse. "Remember what I told you about you being my inspiration?" I nodded. "I would want to hear you play one more time. It's been a while..." he said. He looked like he was going to say something else but he didn't.

You know the drill people :D


End file.
